McMahon Style
by SweetGA07
Summary: Sara Michelle McMahon is the youngest McMahon. She is 22 years old. She has been in the business for couple of years. She has been linked to dating John Cena, Glenn Jacobs, Test, and even Edge. She dropped out of the spot light for a while to go to col
1. Chapter 1

Sara Michelle McMahon is the youngest McMahon. She is 22 years old. She has been in the business for couple of years. She has been linked to dating John Cena, Glenn Jacobs, Test, and even Edge. She dropped out of the spot light for a while to go to college and get her degree in English. Now that she done with college she was put back in the spot light by wrestling under Angel Wings. What happens when someone starts to fall for Sara? What will the family do? Will the family make sure the couple stays apart? Or Will the family let them be?

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Sara." shouted Stephanie as put her jacket on.

"I'm coming Stephanie, Goodness you and Paul are in a hurry this morning!" Sara replied as she put her jacket on as well.

Paul and Stephanie laughed as they walked outside into the cold air. They all got into the limo and pulled out into the cold weather of Greenwich.

"Sara, your newest angle since it's the new year is going to be in a love angle. With Adam and Amy." Stephanie said looking over the paper work.

With wide eyes Sara looked over at her sister who was smiling at her. Paul laughed at the sisters who giving each other evil eyes.

"Before you say anything Sara, Paul here came up with the idea." Stephanie said pointing to her husband.

Sara leaded over and popped Paul on the leg hard.

"SHIT!" Paul yelled.

Both Stephanie and Sara laughed loudly as he rubbed his leg. Sara put her hair up in a high pony tail as Stephanie handed her a script. Sara went through it and smiled.

"Great, I get to whip Amy's ass." Sara said smiling and laughing.

"Damn your happy." said Paul kissing Stephanie's neck while patting her stomach.

Stephanie kisses Paul on the lips then patted his hand. Sara looked up and saw them. She looked at them and put her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound making them laugh.

"Oh Shut up Sara, You will be like this when you marry and get pregnant for the first time." Stephanie said laughing as Sara rolled her eyes.

"I don't plan on getting married anytime soon so I don't have to worry about it." committed Sara.

"Oh but you will on the show.. In up coming months to a year you will be getting married to a superstar from raw the main person in this image is Adam." Stephanie said putting her hair up in a low pony tail.

With a fast snap of Sara's neck she was looking at her sister with wide eyes. She had put her script down on the seat and moved closer to her sister who was moving closer to Paul with a smile on her face. Sara got to her sister and started to tickle her and Paul was holding her.

"Stop it you two!" shouted Stephanie laughing loudly.

Sara stopped tickling her sister who was laughing so hard she had started crying.

"You guys are big meanies!" Stephanie shouted while wiping her eyes.

Paul looked at Stephanie with puppy eyes and they were kissing yet again. Sarah grabbed a water bottle and started to threw it on them with her hands. Stephanie and Paul looked at her laughing.

"Ok you guys are married and have been for almost 2 years. GET A ROOM!" she shouted at them.

"Sara McMahon, We have a room we choose not to use it." Paul said smiling and chewing his gum.

Stephanie looked at Sara who made a face as if she was sick. With a trademark smirk Paul waved at Sara. Sara smiled at Paul then looked her giving him the Hardy Boyz gun signs then kissed them and shot him a bird.

"Oh, acting like a smartass are we?" Paul said laughing.

Sara looked at Paul then laughed when Stephanie put her hand over his mouth before he said something. All she could do was laugh when Paul went to grab Sara but Stephanie sat down on his lap making him smile.

"I swear that you guys fucked before you guys got married." Sara said laughing.

"Well sis, we did but that isn't your business." Stephanie said laughing

Sara rolled her eyes at the limo stopped. The door open with the driver smiling as Stephanie and Paul got out. The crowd cheered loudly as they waved just a bit. Sara got out and the crowd cheered very loudly as she got out then walked inside from the cold air.

**Backstage**

When Sara walked in Stephanie walked up to the her smiling and laughing. Sara looked at her sister then looked past her sister with Amy and Adam fussing about the up coming angle. All she could do was laugh as Amy looked at her with a evil face.

"What? I didn't have anything to do with it Amy. Stephanie and Paul." Sara said walking past Amy only to give a pop on the ass to Adam who smiled.

Stephanie shook her head at her sister as she walked past the couple making Amy more upset. Paul laughed at his sister in law as she stopped by him waiting on Stephanie. Amy walked past them with Adam slowly following her.

"You are one cruel little person." Paul said laughing.

"Coming from you Paul that is a good thing. " replied Sara smiling up at him.

Stephanie laughed at them as they started to play fight.

"Steph help me!" Paul shouted laughing.

"No, I fought with her when I was little now its your turn." Stephanie said as she walked away from the fight that was going on.

Paul and Sara stopped when Vince walked by clearing his throat. Sara smiled at her father as he walked by. He nodded at his daughter then walked on to follow Stephanie.

"Did you guys know that you look like you are together the way you guys fight?" asked Shane McMahon.

Sara looked at Paul then took off running making them laugh at her.

**Chapter 2**

Sara was walking down the hallway of the arena hours before the show was to start. Right as she turned the corner she walked right into Adam.

"Oh sorry." she said looking up at him.

"No Biggie, McMahonie" Adam said calling her the nick name he had given her the day he found out she was a McMahon.

All Sara did was laugh at him then walked past him by he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"So me and you are going to be working together?" Adam asked.

"Yes we are but it wasn't my idea." Sara said putting her hands up.

He smiled at her as she looked up at him.

"We are going to have to be making out shall we practice?" Adam said smiling and laughing.

Sara shot him a look making him bust out laughing. Before Adam could say something Sara grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. She broke the kiss then laughed at him when she saw he had a shocked face.

"So that is just a pre view of what is going to come with the angle we are doing Adam. But I think you have some explain to Amy since she just saw us kiss." Sara said pointing behind his back.

With cuss over his breath Adam turned around went after Amy who was walking down the hallway. Stephanie walked up behind her sister putting her hand on her shoulder making her jump just a bit.

"Would you stop?" Stephanie asked with a raised eye brow.

"He asked for it Steph not me." replied Sara smiling.

Stephanie grabbed her sister's wrist and they walked down the hallway and into the office Stephanie was suppose to be in.

**Office**

They walked in and Paul was sitting down on the leather couch in the corner. Stephanie looked at him with a upset look.

"What ever it is I didn't do it!" Paul said smiling.

"You didn't your sister did!" Stephanie said pointing to Sara who sitting down on the couch. " She kissed Adam in front of Amy." she added.

Paul looked at Sara with a smile on his face. Stephanie saw the smile then popped him upside the head with one of the scripts. He looked at Stephanie then rubbed his head. Sara laughed at them then got a look from Stephanie that made her stop.

"I want you to stop trying to ruin people's relationship is that understood? You've tried to mess up Stacy and Andrew, Shane Helms and his girlfriend, Kurt and his Wife. So stop it." Stephanie said as she sat down on the glass table in front of her sister.

Sara looked at her and nodded slightly.

"Sara if you don't then I will be forced to fire my own sister." Stephanie said looking at Sara in the eyes.

Paul cleared his throat making Stephanie look up and saw her dad in the door way looking at them. Vince walked in and looked at his son in saw and his daughters.

"Well Sara, Tonight is the night you start your angle with Adam and Amy. So I guess your either nervous or worried." Vince said.

"No I'm not either of those I'm happy do it." Sara said putting her hair up in a pony tail.

Stephanie handed Sara her bag that had her outfit in it. Sara looked in side of the bag.

"Its nice." Sara replied

She pulled a pair of leather pants that had a pair of angel Wings on each other of them and a leather top that had straps on them but it was in the shape of angel wings.

"The girl who does your make up made it for you. Wear it." Stephanie said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sara looked at her sister as she walked out of the room to the women's locker room to get ready for her match. Vince, Stephanie, and Paul looked on.

"So Stephanie how is coming along?" Vince asked has he sat down.

"Dad, she is getting the point where everyone is coming to me and complaining about her. Hell some of them asked me to fire her." Stephanie said as she said down on the couch arm.

Vince looked at Stephanie with a smile.

"You're the boss Steph, If you think it's the right thing to do to fire your sister then do it. We have to do what is best for this company no matter who we fire. Got it?" Vince asked.

She only nodded at her dad then smiled when she looked at Paul. She grabbed a note book and starting write on it. Stephanie walked out of the room and saw a stage hand. He came over and Stephanie whispered something to him and he ran off.

"Its time to mix up some business." Stephanie said as she sat down once again.

Raw

"Well King, We have Angel Wings going against Lita for the number one contender spot for the women's championship." Chris Styles said smiling.

Right then Lillian got reading a piece of paper.

"Everyone this match is still a number one contender for the women's title match but however the loser of this match will be fired from the WWE." Lillian said looking little bit worried.

Right then Furylovepassionengery hit and the crowd booed loudly as Lita and Edge walked out showing off the WWE championship. They French kissed on the top of the ramp then walked down to the ring in a cocky way. They got into the ring and looked then started to make out once more.

"The WWE champion EDGE is out here to help his girlfriend Lita win this match I'm sure so they can become the golden couple." Coach said.

Right then In The Shadows by Rasmus hit and the crowd cheered loudly as Angel ran out in her new ring wear and she posed at the top of the ramp.

"That young lady has made a impact in this business she the night she showed up at WM and took out Trish Stratus." Chris Styles said happy.

Angel got into the ring and looked at Lita and Edge. She talked trash to them then posed in the middle of the ring. Her music stopped and Vince McMahon walked out.

"Girls, As you know the loser of this match will be fired. But however this will be a hardcore match a none DQ match." Vince said.

Both girls looked shocked as Vince walked backstage. Before he got back Angel attacked Lita from behind with a spear getting both her and Edge.

"Good start." Chris Styles said happy.

Angel grabbed Lita by the hair then kicked Edge in the balls and pushed him out of the ring. She kicked Lita in the gut and did a DDT. She smiled then turned her over then slid out of the ring and got base ball bat, trash can lid, barbwire bat. She them into the ring and grabbed the lid and hit Lita in the back with. Lita screamed in pain loudly. Edge got into the ring and grabbed Angel by the hair kicked her in the stomach throwing her into the ropes and did a clothes line.

"This is so unfair!" shouted King.

"So she wants the women's contender spot she has to learn how fight with the guys to." Coach said laughing.

Lita got up holding her back then got the barb wire and went to Angel but she moved out of the way and she got the ring. She jumped up and kicked Lita in the face with a spinning heel kick. Edge grabbed her leg but only to get hit over the head with the other leg.

"That is Angel show them." King and Chris said at the same time.

She grabbed the base ball and hit Lita in the leg making her fall down to the mat holding her knee. Edge got up and grabbed Angel and kissed her on the lips. Before she got do anything John Cena ran out and jumped on Edge. He took Edge out with the FU then looked Angel checked on her then told her to get Lita.

"What are those two doing?" Coach asked.

Angel grabbed Lita and kicked her in the stomach and with help of John Cena she FU Lita. She pinned Lita and got the win.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER…ANGEL WINGS!" shouted Lillian.

Lita held her head and realized what happen then shook her head. Right then Vince McMahon walked out smiling and with a mic.

"Lita….You are….. NOT FIRED!" shouted Vince McMahon. "This will be a tag team match. John Cena and Angel Wings against Lita and Edge." he added.

Angel looked at Lita then threw her out of the ring and grabbed Edge and stepped on his balls again then did a backwards flip and landed on him. John Cena got him again then did another FU. He pinned him and got the win.

"Damn a quick match." Chris Styles said laughing.

Angel Wing and John Cena hugged. Angel looked Lita then at Edge then kicked Lita in the face with a baseball slid. John Cena high fived her then kissed her on the lips. Angel kissed back smiling.

"WOW!" shouted King. "WHY CAN'T SHE KISS ME!" he added.

"You don't want me to answer that do you?" Coach said laughing.

Angel pulled back from him and smiled at him as he led her out of the ring. He hopped down and waited on her. She got out of the ring and he helped her down. Angel and John walked backwards up the ramp then backstage.

Backstage

Stephanie and Vince were waiting backstage smiling.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" shouted Sara at Vince and Stephanie.

"Just a few last min changes in the script." Stephanie said touching her sister's shoulder.

Sara looked at her sister then pushed them past her father and sister. John shook his head then looked at Stephanie smiled at him.

"Nice job Cena." Stephanie said as he walked past her to get a towel and a bottle of water.

Vince just laughed a little bit then walked off leaving his oldest daughter who was watching the show on a TV with some of the other super stars.

Women's locker room

Sara walked into the women's locker room and threw her towel down on the floor then slamming the door making Trisha and Lisa-Marie jump a bit.

"Whoa, Chicka what's wrong?" asked Lisa

"My family always changing things with out me knowing." she replied as she sat down on the bench and took her top off.

Trisha sat down in front of her then hugged her.

"Well Sara, join the club." Trisha said smiling.

All she could do was laugh as Trisha put her blue jean on and her the door open and Chris Jericho peeked in making everyone of the girls scream. Trisha put her top down and ran to her boyfriend and hugged him tightly.

"Hey there baby!" shouted Trish as she hugged him.

Sara and Lisa laughed when she pulled him into the room. Sara got up and hugged him tightly and he gave her a pat on the ass.

"HEY, Don't slap her ass." Trish said as Sara sat down and rubbed her ass cheek.

Lisa hugged him only to get the same treatment as Sara. Sara put her blue jeans on then put a sweater on that was fuzzy.

"Girls Im not going to go clubbing tonight I am going to stay at the hotel and watch a few movies." Sara said as she put her things in her gym bag.

Both of them nodded as she walked out of the locker room closing the door behind her. All Sara did was sigh as she walked out of the area into the parking lot hoping no one was there.

Parking Lot

With a kick of the heavy door Sara walked out and saw a guy standing against her car. She walked up to him smiling and laughing.

"Well Hey there big guy." Sara said as she unlocked her car door.

Glenn smiled at her then lean down and kissed her on the lips. Sara happily kissed back then break the kiss and smiled at him.

"So have your family figured out that me and you go out yet?" Glenn said putting his things in the trunk of her car.

All Sara could do was laugh as she got into the car with Glenn soon following. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips once more but only to sneak her tongue past his lips and into his mouth.

"Nope they don't. They are so damn clueless!" shouted Sara laughing.

Glenn laughed at his girlfriend remark then put his seat belt on as she crack up the car. Sara smiled at him as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Little did they know someone was watching them…Who is it? Who will spell the beans?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hotel

Sara and Glenn were in the hotel lobby talking about things when Shawn Michaels and Trisha Stratus walked in only to have shocked looks on their faces when they kissed.

"Whoa, Hold up, Why in the hell are you kissing my god daughter Glenn?" Shawn asked putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Easy "Dad" we are dating." replied Sara as she sat down on Glenn's lap.

Trish's eyes got big then smiled at her best friend who was smiling for the first time months. After Chris Masters had raped her was something Trish thought Sara would never get over.

_Flash Back_

"GET OFF ME!" shouted Sara at the top of her lungs.

With a swiped slap across the face Chris smiled widely as Sara went quiet for a little while only to start kicking and screaming more. He punched her in the stomach hard as he could. She spit blood out of her mouth then some in his face.

"Wrong thing to do bitch." Chris shouted at her then he fiercely kissed her on the lips.

Sara bit him on the lip then he punched her in the face hard. With in a second she was out cold but there was another scream coming from a girl and it Trish who had saw the whole thing. She took off running into the arena once more only to return with Glenn and Shawn close behind her.

"Sara!" shouted Shawn as he ran over to her.

Shawn saw Chris running off he put Sara's head in Glenn's lap and took off running after him. Trish helped Glenn get Sara up in his arm then waited on Shawn to come back.

"I'll make sure she is safe from now on from the bastard." Glenn said as he kissed Sara's arm.

Trish looked at him then smiled as she remembered that Glenn had a crush on Sara for a long time.

_End Of Flash Back_

"Uhh Trish, are you still with us on here on earth!" shouted Sara waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

Trish shook her head then laughed softy. Shawn shook his head at Trish before she could say anything Stephanie and Vince walked in. Shawn pulled Sara up then pushed Trish into Glenn's lap.

"So I see everyone is getting along." Vince said as he nodded at Trish and Glenn who were talking to Shawn and Sara.

Stephanie nodded at her dad as they went up to their rooms. Sara in a quick way pulled Trish out of Glenn's lap then sat down once more then kissed him on the lips with a French kiss.

"OK COME UP FOR AIR!" shouted Shawn laughing.

They pulled apart smiling and laughing. Chris Jericho walked up behind Trish then waved at Sara.

"Oh Tell me I am seeing things." Chris said laughing.

"Sorry Chris, You aren't. I'm dating Glenn." Sara said holding his hand.

He nodded at them then put his arms around Trish's waist.

"Well, I haven't seen my lovely girlfriend in a while so I am going to steal her away for a couple of hours. So Sara that means you better find another room to sleep in tonight." Chris said winking at her.

Sara only nodded at him as they left. Trish waved at Sara then walked off with Chris. Shawn laughed at them then smiled when his wife Rebecca walked in the hotel.

"Aunt Rebecca!" shouted Sara

She took off out of Glenn's lap and ran to her aunt and hugged tightly. Rebecca laughed at her god daughter then smiled.

"So my husband now know about you and Glenn?" Becca asked smiling.

Shawn's eyes got big then looked at Sara.

"You knew Rebecca and didn't tell me" Shawn asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Yes I knew but she told me not to tell anyone not even you." Rebecca replied kissing him on the lips.

Sara laughed then walked over to Glenn who was talking to Paul White (Big Show). Paul shook hands with the little lady.

"So Little lady what do I owe the honor of talking to you?" Paul said smiling and laughing as Sara looked up happy with what he called her.

"Ok two thanks my sweet friend, don't call me little lady, 2...help me on the bar so I can be near to your height as possible." Sara said laughing.

Glenn nodded at him and both of them picked her up and put her on the bar sitting down. She was still short for them.

"Damn it, I hate being 5'6." shouted Sara laughing.

Glenn lead down and kissed Sara's forehead making her smile. Paul laughed at the couple. Sara stopped laughing when Amy walked up looking at Glenn with a flirty look.

"Ok help me down please." Sara asked nicely.

Paul helped her down and she walked over to Amy. She got into her face and smiled widely.

"Ok Amy, Stop flirting with Glenn. Or I'll have to beat your ass like Cena did your boyfriend." Sara said smiling.

"I dare you touch me Sara McMahon because I'll tell your whole family that your screwing a monster." replied Amy in a cocky.

Sara turned like she was going to leave but she turned around and punched Amy in the face. Everyone in the hotel lobby watched as Amy got up fast and walked away fast. Sara shook her head. Rebecca walked up with Cheyenne on her hip and Cameron walking beside her holding her pants leg.

"Aunt Sara!" shouted Cameron as he took off and ran to her.

Sara picked him up and swung him around. She laughed when he gave her a big kiss on the cheek. Shawn kissed his sons head.

"Uh You realize Glenn if you don't shut your mouth flies are going to fly in?" Paul said laughing. " I know you want a family with her and I can tell that by now." He added.

Glenn realized what was going then closed his mouth. He shook his head then laughed when Sara threw Cameron in the hair.

"So when are you going to pop the question Glenn?" asked John Cena who walked up.

"soon." was all he could say.

Vince walked out into the lobby and Glenn left as Sara was playing with Cheyenne and Cameron. Both John and Paul laughed at Sara who was now on the floor with both Cheyenne and Cameron on top of her tickling her making her laugh.

"Damn, I shouldn't have messed up." said a deep voice.

Sara's head popped up and like something stuck her. She saw Chris Masters behind the door. She grabbed the kids up and looked at Shawn then nodded toward the door. He saw him and went to the door.

"Who let you back in the WWE?" Shawn asked angrily.

"Eric." Chris replied proudly.

Shawn looked around then punched him in the stomach. Everyone in the room acted like they didn't see it and kept on talking. Paul walked over to him and got Shawn and pulled him away the pulled Chris up.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked.

"Yea thanks." Chris said nodded.

"Don't thank me, Fear me." whispered Paul in his ear.

He grabbed Chris by the throat and punched him in the stomach and in the face. He slid down the wall and sat down on the floor holding his jaw and stomach. Sara couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Thank you." Sara said kissing Shawn's cheek as he took Cameron.

She gave Cheyenne to Rebecca then walked off looking for Glenn but couldn't find him. She saw her dad was in the lobby so she went up to her room.

Room 246

Sara knocked on the door and heard someone say come in. Sara walked in and saw Trish and Chris in the bed having sex.

"Whoa!" shouted Chris laughing.

"Sorry..I'm getting my bag. I'm going to stay with Glenn tonight." Sara said putting her hand over her eyes going to bag.

"Its ok Sara, you can look we are under the covers." Trish said laughing.

"That's the problem. You guys are naked and I must say that isn't a good site for me to see at the moment." Sara said laughing.

Finally she got her bag then walked out of the room laughing.

Room 249

She walked in and saw Glenn was on the bed asleep. She closed the door gently then put her bag down beside his and crawled up on the bed slowly.

"Wake up." whispered Sara

Glenn didn't wake up. She laughed then took her top off and put it on the floor and crawl on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him on the lip. Within seconds he was kissing her back. Sara kissed back then she was on the bottom after Glenn turned them over.

"I'd say its about time we tame the monster don't you?" Sara said joking while Glenn kissed her upper chest.

With a swift motion of his hand he took her bra off. Sara smiled then moaned loudly when he put his mouth on her nipple. Sara raised her chest then moan loudly when he pulled on her nipple with his teeth. He kissed down on her stomach then undoes her pants and pulls them down leaving her in her thong. She smiled when he went to pull her thongs off with his teeth.

"Don't tease me Glenn." Sara moaned just a bit.

Right as went to open her legs the door open. Sara's eyes got big then rolled off the bed and pulled the cover with her.

"Why in the hell are you walking into my room like that?" shouted Glenn.

(Who walked in on them?)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Well Glenn, I came to see Sara." Rebecca said blushing at the site of Sara in a cover.

Sara pulled her bag to and grabbed her robe out of it. She put it on and got up. Shawn had his hands over his eyes.

"Ok Shawn, I've got a robe ok." Sara said looking upset. "Have you guys ever heard of knocking!" she added whiling shouting it.

Rebecca laughed at her then smiled.

"We will leave you guys alone ok, I'll talk to you later Sara." Rebecca said closing the door.

"Now where were we?" Sara asked pulling him and kissed him on the lips once more.

Glenn pulled her rope open once more then kissed her deeply. Sara kissed back with passion then took her robe off but instead of going to the bed she locket the door. Glenn laughed at her when she told him to come to her. She smiled when he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"mmm its time for some play time." Sara said smiling.

Glenn smiled at her then enter her. With a light moan Sara smiled at him as he walked them other to the bed. Glenn kissed her lips against and started to move.

"Mmm don't tease me!" shouted Sara moaning.

He started to move faster in and out. Sara moaned loudly and started to move with him. She grabbed the bed sheets and started moaning loudly.

"Damn it!" shouted Sara moaning.

Glenn was moving in and out faster and took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck on her nipple. Sara moan loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck. With a quick jerk Sara turned them over and she was on top.

"Now its my turn to play." Sara said smiling.

Sara started to ride him with quick motions. Glenn put his hands on her hips. Sara moaned loudly as she started moving faster.

"SARA!" shouted Glenn loudly. "I'm going." he didn't finish what he was going to say.

With another jerk Sara laid down on top of him and looked at him breathing heavily.

"Damn it I love you Sara." Glenn said looking at her.

It had been the first time Glenn said that to her. Sara smiled at him then kissed him on the lips once more.

"I love you too Glenn." replied Sara smiling.

She crawled off of him and smiled as she put her head on his chest then smiled as she went to sleep

5 Hours later

Sara woke up with the sound of knocking on the door. She moaned as she got up and grabbed her robed.

"Who is it?" shouted Sara.

"Trish, Rebecca, Chris and me." Shawn said laughing.

She walked over to the door and opened it. They saw her hair was messed up and she smiled. Glenn was on the bed sleeping.

"Well , I know what you guys did." Trish said laughing softy.

Sara walked over to Glenn and shook him gently.

"

Wake you monkey, We have company and you don't need to get up so quick, I'll get u something to cover up with." Sara said laughing.

She got him a pair of boxers and pants then threw them to him. Everyone turned around as Glenn got dressed. Sara watched him the whole time smiling.

"Now I know why you guys are together." Shawn said smiling and loudly.

Rebecca shot him a look then smacked him upside the head. Trish and Chris just started laughing along with

Sara who almost got hit by Rebecca to.

"where are Cheyenne and Carmon?" Sara asked.

"Oh put it this way. They saw Uncle Paul and Didn't want to leave." Shawn said putting his hands in the air laughing.

Glenn got up and waved at people who were in the room then walked to the bathroom.

"SO Sara was it good?" Trish said smiling while laughing.

Sara shot her best friend a look then smiled widely. She opened her robe just a bit and show the hickey on her neck and chest.

"Does that answer your question Trisha?" Sara replied like a smart ass.

"Well done Sara spoken like a true smart ass." Rebecca said smiling and laughing.

Everyone in the room laughed at what Rebecca said to Sara. Glenn walked up behind Sara smiling at everyone in the room.

"Hello to the people who woke me up from my sleep." Glenn said as he walked into the little kitchen area for the room.

Sara rolled her eyes at him as she went to her bag. Trish and Rebecca pulled her bag away from her and started to pull things out. Trish and Rebecca both made sounds as they pulled things out of her bag.

"Damn, I want to see his face if she wears this." Trish held up a black see through nightie.

"HEY!" shouted Sara putting it back into the bag blushing.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but late at Sara who was blushing bright red.

"We are going to pick a outfit for you to wear to go shopping with us today." Rebecca said pulling out a pair of hip huggers, while Trish pulled out a pair of thongs that had Kane's angel on it. Trish gave Sara a look making her laugh. Rebecca and Trish pulled out the same shirt that was a t-shirt that had Angel Wings on it.

"I want to know where you got a pair of those thongs at because I can get Trish some that says Chris's Angel." Chris said laughing as Trish hit him.

"Hey would you guys act like adults come on!" shouted Shawn.

Rebecca walked up to her husband and grabbed him by the chin and pulled him down to her face then stuck her tongue out and started to kiss him. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Yes why you don't you guys act like adults." Sara said mocking Shawn.

Glenn shook his head as he walked out with a cup of coffee. He sat down on the couch was looking when Sara walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"Alright Sara, you be ready in about 2 hours to go shopping but however, if you guys have sex we are leaving you." Trish said smiling as Chris grabbed her ass.

"More like if you and Chris have sex me and Rebecca will leave you!" shouted Sara as the door closed.

Glenn laughed as he put the cup down on the table beside the couch then turned Sara around. He touched her face making her smile.

"I really do love you." Glenn said as he kissed Sara on the lips.

He put his arms around her waist and realized that she wasn't dressed that she was only wearing her robe. Sara smirked at him as he undid the belt that was holding her robe closed. Sara smiled when he pushed the robe off of her body.

"So you want to have more fun?" said Sara smiling.

Glenn nodded at her then pulled her down once again and started to kiss her on the lips. Sara moaned against Glenn's lips as he put his hand around her breast and started to play with her nipples with his fingers.

"Damn it I hate walking in on things!" Mark said loudly (Taker) while laughing.

Glenn looked up fast and grabbed her robe and put it around her. Sara yet again couldn't help but laugh when she got up.

"Damn your dating the McMahon?" Mark said laughing as he hugged Sara.

"Where's your wife at Mark?" Sara said putting her hands on hips.

"Ok don't do that Sara, you look so much like Sara." He said laughing. "Ok that is just weird." He added.

Sara grabbed the clothes that Rebecca and Trish had picked out before they left and went to the bathroom.

"So my best friend is dating the girl who he had a crush on for almost 3 years?" Mark said smiling patting Glenn on the back.

"Don't start Mark, I love her and you know that." Glenn said smiling.

Mark put up hands in the air as Glenn laughed.

"So aren't she is doing better after the rape thing. If I was there I'm pretty sure that I would have kicked his ass from side of the arena to the other." Mark said getting a cup of coffee.

"Uhhh, Mark, why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be on Smackdown?" Sara said as she put her shirt on.

"We are having the shows together because of Eddie." Mark replied frowning.

"What do you mean for Eddie Mark?" Sara said looking at him little bit worried.

"You mean to tell me you don't know that Eddie died?" said Mark when Sara's eyes got big.

Sara's eyes got big then tears started to fall down her cheek. She went to sit down but missed the couch but Glenn caught her just in time before she hit the floor. Sara busted into tears and held onto Glenn tight.

"Sorry that you guys didn't know. Sara I know how close you were to Eddie." Mark said kissing her forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The show of Raw that was for Eddie was going very good with all the videos and all the things that was being said when Angel Wings appeared on the Titian Tron.

"Hi Guys, I know that you want me in show tonight but with Eddie passing away I wont be in the ring tonight. I will be coming the ring however but I wont be in a match. Me and Eddie knew each other from the time I was little. We were road buddies when I was on smack down. He was like a father to me on the road. He use to spoil me in so many ways that it was cute to the guys in the back. Everyone thought he was my real dad because we got along so much and we look just a bit like in the faces. So I am going to really miss my Papie" Angel said doing her sign thing with her hand then pointing to the sky. "Eddie you never will be forgotten in this business." She started to cry and she got up and push the camera away.

Everyone in the hall way watched as Sara sat down in the hall way against the wall. She was crying really hard. All of the divas came out of the locker room and sat down around her.

"Its ok Sara." Trish said putting her arm around her best friend.

Everyone in the hallway watched on as the girls tried to calm Sara down. Trish and Lisa Marie helped her up and walked her to the locker room. Trish winked at Glenn who watched on from a corner with Paul who was shocked.

**Women's Locker room**

Trish and Lisa helped her set down on the bench. Trish sat down behind her while Lisa sat down in front of her.

"Glenn will be here in a min. We will make sure that no know comes in here ok?" Lisa said wiping her tears away.

All Sara did was hold on Trish's hands leaned against and cried. Glenn walked in and Trish pushed Sara just a bit then got up. Lisa smiled as he sat down behind her and she turned around and hugged him.

"Come on Lisa, Lets give them a min alone ok?" Trish said.

Lisa nodded and grabbed her jacket putting it on and they both stepped into the hallway and standing close to the door but not to close.

Meanwhile in the locker room Sara was holding on to Glenn's neck while crying hard.

"Its ok Sara, Shhh Sara its ok sweetie." Glenn said rubbing her back.

"I'm going to miss him Glenn. Eddie was like another dad to me." replied Sara wiping tears away that were falling down her cheek.

Glenn stood up and make Sara stand up to. He looked down at her with his smile and some what laughter.

"What?" Sara asked looking up at him.

"Eddie said you were cute when you cried. He was right." Glenn said laughing.

Sara just laughed and started to blush a little bit. She grabbed her bag and looked for a brush.

"I've got to go to the ring tonight with Cena. We are doing a love angle so don't worry when we kiss because I got the guy I want. AKA YOU!" Sara said smiling.

She putted out a jersey and a pair of tight blue jean pants. Glenn locked the door and that made Sara look up smiling.

"MMM so you don't want to play again." Sara said raising a eye brow.

"No I am going to help you get dress." Glenn said pulling Sara's shirt off.

Sara laughed then pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. Glenn deepen the kiss then put another halter top on her then put her jersey on.

"MMM, I know what I will be doing tonight." said Sara putting her blue jeans on

Glenn unlocked the door as she started to put her shoes on. Right then Trish and Lisa walked in.

"Glenn hide, Stephanie is coming." Lisa said pushing him into the shower part of the women's locker room.

Stephanie walked in and saw Trish helping Sara put her hair up.

"So you are ok with this angle, you and Cena going against Edge and Lita for a feud." Stephanie asked.

"Yes Stephanie. I like it gives me a spot on the roaster." Sara said starting to warm up.

Stephanie nods then leaves as Glenn walks out laughing and smiling. Trish jumps on his back and they walk out of the locker room.

"Its goods that you are dating him. Its been a long time since I seen him smile and laugh the way he does when he is around you." Lisa said smiling at her.

"Yea I like being with him to. He makes me feel things I never have before." replied Sara as she opened the door to the locker room.

**Raw**

"My time is now" hits and the crowd cheers loudly when John Cena walked out from the back smiling and doing his little dance thing. Right then he said wait a second and pointed to the back. Right then Angel Wings walked out.

"MY GOD, John Cena and Angel Wings…Together? Who knows but if they aren't…Angel heres my number!" shouted King laughing.

Angel waved at the crowd then turned around and posed. Her and John walked down the ramp clapping hands with fans then got to the ring. She nodded at him then slid into the ring. The crowd cheered loudly when she got into the ring and they posed together.

"This might be the new power couple in the WWE Coach." Chris Styles said smiling.

John grabbed a mic and smiled at Angel then Edge and Lita walks out.

"Edge, your the new champ, rocking my belt like your Mr. big shot. Well i got new for ya punk, your nothing but a... "John said winking at Angel. "another notch on points to Lita her belt, your cool because you stole from the good guy, well I aint one to let things fly." he added.

"Whoa, John, Before you start doing your little thing in the ring. Do I need to remind you what happen when we got into the ring last?" Edge said smiling cocky.

Angel smiled at them then grabbed the mic from John who was smiling.

"Alright Edge and Lita. You guys wants to play these little games that you know nothing about. You better back down before you get a head. Right now you might be in the lead because you hold Cena's title. Everyone knows your days are number, it wont last because tonight its my number to kick your whore ass…" Angel said smiling as Lita looked shocked.

"What can't take the heat, I mean Lita come on we know how you sleep. I know that you want to get it on with Edge tonight in the bed but Damn girl …how many heads?. You say you don't give those for free but I heard from a bee you give them away to anyone who is free. Ask Matt Hardy Ask Mr. McMahon who both ended up in with hive. Guy what guys…Perfect! specially the hive bit." John said smiling.

Angel laughed and then hugged John as they walked Lita look on at them.

"Damn, These two are perfect together." Chris said smiling.

"I can't believe this. John Cena and Angel Wings working up Lita and Edge. They will fail in the ring if they get in the ring." Coach said.

Right then Edge ran down the ring and attacked John. Angel shook her head then grabbed Edge's hair and pull him off of John. She kicked him in the balls then kicked him in the gut and did a DDT. Lita ran down to the ring and grabbed Angel by the hair and threw into the ropes. She went to clothes line her but Angel ducked then jumped on and started to punch in the face.

"GET HER!" shouted King.

John F-U Edge and then pulled Angel off of Lita who was holding her stomach and she crawled over to Edge. Angel got out of the ring and pointed to Lita Cena laughed as they walked up the ramp.

"I can see a match for the rumble. Lita and Edge against John Cena and Angel Wings." Chris Styles said looking at King who was watching Angel walk up the ramp backwards.

"Damn her puppies are just as good." King said wiping his brow.

Coach and Chris laughed at him. When John and Angel got to the top of the ramp. They yelled to Edge and Lita in the ring. They kissed each other.

"SEE OTHER PEOPLE CAN MAKE OUT LIKE YOU GUYS DO!" shouted Angel as they walked backstage.

Lita hit the mat as she checked on Edge.

**Backstage**

Sara and John walked into the back and laughed when they both got a water bottle. The trainer came up and gave Sara a towel.

"Here I think you need this." Sara said as she walked over to him and wiped his forehead.

He laughed at her then kissed her forehead. He put his arm around her shoulder. She laughed then heard something coming from Glenn's locker room. John looked at her then opened the door and saw Glenn was having sex with Candice Michelle.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL!" shouted Glenn.

He looked up and saw Sara's face which was normally tan was now really pale and in shock. Right then Trish and Lisa ran up behind them and both stopped in their tracks.

"Damn Dawg, What in the hell were you thinking?" asked John as he looked at Sara who was frozen in place.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Candice Michelle looked up as put her clothes on. Right as she went to leave Sara stepped in front of her. She got a scared look on her face.

"I have put with your shit for a long as I can remember. I'm sick of it." Sara said upset.

Sara looked at Candice the slapped her across the face really hard. Trish and Lisa made a sound. John's eyes got big once Candice hit the locker room floor. Glenn got up and checked on Candice.

"Thanks right check on the 3 cent whore. I was just another notch on your belt like Adam was with Amy." Sara said walking out of the locker room.

Everyone watched her leave then looked back at Glenn who was helping Candice up from the floor. Trish walked in and pushed her down once again then left.

"Dawg, How could do that hoe? When you had a hottie in front of you. You really need some glasses." John said closing the door of the locker room once again.

**Parking lot**

Trish and Lisa both had ran after Sara who was in the parking lot. It was cold outside. It was snowing. Trish and Lisa stopped at the door.

"Sara, Are you fucking nuts!" shouted Trish.

"I got a job Trish, With another company, I was going to tell Glenn tonight. I was going to TNA. Yes against my Father but at this moment he doesn't need to know what is going on." Sara said looking at them.

Both Lisa and Trish's eyes were big when Sara walked into the arena once more to get her things.

**16 Months Later (do the math)**

"Well Jay (Christian Cage) I can't believe that I am at TNA area for impact. I can't wait until I get in the ring!" shouted Sara smiling and laughing.

"Well get use to it Sara, You're my girl now so you get the best." Jay said smiling

Sara smiled at him then grabbed his hand as they walked into the arena.

Backstage

Sara and Jay walked in the double doors as everyone watched as Sara walked in. Right then Traci walked up to Sara.

"About time another girl got here I'm tired of looking at people." Traci said laughing and hugging Sara.

All threw of them laughed when Sara looked at Traci with a crazy look on her face. Everyone in the back watched as Traci took the new comer to the locker room area.

"Hey Jay I've got her. Don't worry I wont run her off." Traci said smiling and laughing.

"That is something I'm scared of." Jay said laughing.

Sara looked at Jay just a bit uneasy then he kissed her on the lips. She smiled at him as her and Traci walked away from him.

"Hey Sara, I am not that bad. I am only mean when I'm pissed. Right now I'm happy." Traci said laughing.

"I'm sorry Traci, I'm new so I'm sure you know how it is." replied Sara smiling somewhat.

Traci nodded at her then they walked to a door.

"This is where you will be changing with the girls. If you want the make up people to do your make up then they are right down the hallway you can't miss them. Sorry to run but I just looked at my watch and I've got to go to a meeting. Since your new you don't have to go to this one you will have to go to the next one." Traci said hugging her before walking off.

Sara nodded went into the locker room as she walked in Jackie Gayda changing. Jackie gave a warm smile.

"Sara? Angel Wings?" Jackie said smiling.

"Yea that's me." replied Sara

Jackie shook her hand as Sara put her bag down on the locker that had her name on it. Jackie walked up behind her and smiled.

"Don't worry, First day is always a nerve wrecking." said Jackie walking out the door.

Sara took a deep breath as she opened her bag and took her outfit out. She was going to be playing Jeff Jarrett baby sister on the show. She no longer looked like a McMahon. Her waist long Black hair was now cut to her shoulders and blonde with curls. She wore contacts that made her eyes blue.

"At least I don't look like a McMahon anymore." Sara said putting her hair up in a high pony tail.

Sara took her shirt off and put her white t-shirt on that had Captain Charisma on it. She left her tight blue jeans on but changed her shoes to a pair of boots. She took her hair down then brushed it.

"Alright its all or nothing." Sara said looking in the mirror.

She had lost a lot of weight before coming to TNA. She had a 6 pack abs and some muscle on her arms. Sara looked around at the locker room then walked out of it smiling and breathing normally now.

"Yo New Girl!" shouted a deep voice.

Sara turned around and came face to face with Terry Gearin AKA Rhino. She took off running and hugged him.

"Sara. What are you doing here?" Terry asked smiling

"I work here now. I quit the WWE after I had a problem with my boyfriend who cheated me." Sara said smiling.

"So now your dating Jason?" asked Terry.

All Sara did was nod at him when he gave her a little look. He shook his head then hugged Sara once then against and smiled.

"Don't worry. He breaks your heart then he has me and I'm sure others as well." Terry said smiling.

Sara laughed at him then kissed his cheek as he left. Sara walked down the hall way and smiled when she turned the corner and saw Jay talking to Steve (Sting).

"There is the new girlfriend." Steve said smiling as Sara came around the corner.

Jay turned around and smiled at Sara. She walked up to him and he put his arm around her shoulder. Steve laughed when Sara looked at him with a crazy look.

"Sara, Nice to have you on TNA. I saw you on WWE so I bet TNA will do better for you." Steve said shaking her hand.

"Thanks Steve I can't wait to start working I really like TNA." replied Sara smiling.

Jay kissed Sara on the lips when she finished what she was saying. Everyone in the back looked as they kissed.

"Alright love birds please join the world now." Steve said laughing.

They pulled apart smiling and laughing. Steve shook his head at them then got behind them and put his arms around their shoulders.

"I can't wait." He said acting like a little kid.

Sara and Jay looked at each other with scared looks on their face then laughed when he left to go to his locker room.

"Remind me to stay on his good side ok?" Sara said smiling as she sat down on a moving box.

Jay got between her legs and smiled when she put her forehead against his. He went to kiss her but Sara bit his lip and pulled on it with her teeth smiling at him.

"Sara, keep on doing that then you will have to fix what you started." Jay said smiling.

Sara smiled then let go of his lip and kissed him on the lips this time to give him a French kiss. They broke apart smiling at each other.

"I'm glad I got my chance to date you Sara because I have wanted to date you for god knows how long." Jay said smiling at her.

She smiled at him then wrapped her legs around his waist. Traci walked up beside them and sat down beside Sara on the box.

"Looks like the two love birds are happy which is good." Traci said laughing.

Sara nodded at Traci then put her head on Traci's shoulder as Jay left once again.

"Come, on we are gong to take you shopping for some clothes to wear tonight on impact." Traci said pulling Sara off of the box.

"ok." Sara said following Traci.

They were walking down the hallway when they walked up on Matt Bentley and Jay talking to each other.

"Hey baby, Since Sara is new here I am going to take her shopping ok?" Traci said kissing Matt's neck.

"Ok Traci. Have fun Sara. Welcome to TNA too." Matt said shaking hands with Sara

Sara smiled at him then kissed Jay on the lips and was pulled away from him by Traci. She looked back at the guys with a scared look on her face.

"Oh I am going to laugh when I see when they get back with what they brought." Matt said shaking head.

Both of the guys laughed and started to talk while talking down the ramp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Mall**

Traci and Sara walked into the mall with a lot of people watching them. They realized that Traci was from TNA.

"I am use to it." said Traci smiling as they walked into the Hot Tropic store.

Sara walked around and looked around. She pulled out a pair of Morbid Threads Western Pocket Jean, a Morbid Threads Black And Pink Lace Bow Cami. Traci came with a pair of Black And Pink Ruffle Chunky Heel Mary Jane shoes.

"I'm sure you like this. So tonight when the show if you feel like it you can come to my house." Traci said as they walked to the cashier.

Sara paid for the clothes then laughed when Traci put a hat on the guy behind the counter. Traci laughed when they walked out of the store.

"Remind me that I am going to need a lot more of clothes from there." Sara said as they walked more.

"Ok, Come on Sara we have about 1 hour before the show starts and I've got to get ready." said Traci as she pulled Sara out of the mall.

**Arena**

The Girls pulled up to the back of the arena in Sara's mustang. Sara put the car in parked and saw Jay was outside talking to some girls. Traci looked at her.

"Don't worry I don't think he is that bad." Traci said looking at Sara.

She got her pocket book then closed the door and locking it. Jay looked up and smiled at her. He didn't even bother saying anything the girls he only walked past them then kissed her on the lips. The girls looked at Traci who gave them a look as they left.

"Did you scare her Traci?" Jay asked laughing.

"I am not that crazy or that mean." replied Traci as she walked into the arena.

Sara grabbed Jay's hand and smiled at him. Right then a limo pulled up and the door open. Vince McMahon stepped out. Sara's eyes got big when Vince looked at Sara and Jay.

"well if it isn't my daughter who I came to find." Vince said looking at them.

"I'm not going Dad, I am working TNA now I signed a contact and I wont leave." Sara said pulling Jay into the arena. "Hey John and Richard, See McMahon right there. I was told tell you guys he is not a loud to step in in the arena." she added.

Jay smiled evilly at Vince as he walked in behind Sara. Vince got into the limo and it pulled off in a hurry.

**Backstage**

As the door closed Sara kicked a box. Jay laughed a little bit at his girlfriend who was mad enough to hurt him.

"Sara, Hun sweetie calm down." Jay said putting his arms around her waist.

Sara smiled as she looked down at his hands. He turned her around and made her look at him.

"Don't worry about your dad. You are a grown woman. You can do what you want." Jay said touching her face making her smile.

Sara pulled him down and started to kiss him on the lips with a French kiss. Jay deepened the kiss and started a tongue war with him.

"Are you guys getting ready for tonight?" asked Steve laughing.

Sara broke the kiss and smiled at him and waved at him.

"Tonight I am going to make sure that everyone knows another Jarrett is here." Sara said laughing.

All three of them laughed as they walked down the hallway.

**TNA IMPACT**

"Well Don, Christian Cage has been saying that he as thing for Jeff Jarrett." Mike said laughing.

"I want to know what it is Mike because for 2 weeks we have been hearing this talk from Christian bout something for Jeff and I heard that it will be told tonight." replied Don.

Right then Christian Cage's music hit and the crowd cheer loudly when it jogged up the tunnel. He walked out and posed the crowd cheered loudly.

"What a way to start TNA." shouted Mike.

Christian Cage got into the ring and posed. He looked around the crowd then grabbed a mic and looked once more.

"So guys, For the last two weeks I have been telling you guys that I have something for Jarrett so here we go. Can you come out here please." Christian said smiling.

His music hit again and a girl walked out from the tunnel and walked down the ramp. She got to the ring and Christian held the ropes for and she got in smiling.

"Everyone this what I have to Jarrett. I have news for him to so Jeff why don't you come out here." replied Christian smiling.

The girl watched as Jeff walked out upset. He got into the ring fast as he looked at the girl.

"Jeff I told you that I have news for you so I'm going to tell you. I'm getting married to…YOUR SISTER!" Christian said smiling as Jeff was shocked. "Everyone I would like for you to meet. Sara Jarrett." he added.

Sara smiled at him then when he came over to her they kissed. Jeff was having a fit. She broke the kiss and grabbed the mic from him.

"Jeff I know that this is a shock to you but you now what? I don't give a shit." Sara said smiling. " I have set back at home and I watched you run TNA because you're the KING OF THE MOUTAIN, I am sure that everyone including me and the fans are tried of your bull shit crap."

The crowd cheers loudly as Sara walks around the ring looking at Jeff with a cocky look.

" I have enough of I am the king of the mountain so what I say goes. So You know what Jeff, For once the Queen of the Mountain to take control of the NWATNA World Title got it?" Sara said smiling.

She walked up to Jeff and grabbed the title and put it on her shoulder smiling. She looked at Jeff then at the world title and wiped it a bit.

"I am now taking the title off of you." Sara said smiling.

"Whoa there Ms. Jarrett You can't do that you don't own anything." Jeff replied smiling cocky.

With that Sara just busted out laughing. Christian smiled at Jeff whose smile went to a blank face.

"That is where you are dead wrong. See you Jeff, as of today I own NWATNA!" shouted Sara.

The crowd cheered loudly when Jeff started to flip out in the ring. Sara smiled then kissed Christian on the lips.

"So Jeff Deal with it because that's how WE roll." said Sara smiling. "Oh yes guys tonight there will be a World Title Match. It will be Christian Cage vs. Jeff Jarrett vs. Rhino vs. Monty Brown!" she added smiling.

Jeff Jarrett got out of the ring hitting the side of the ring. The crowd cheered then booed when AMW walked out on the top of the ramp.

"Oh Before I forget. AMW if you try to help my dear brother in his match you will be stripped of your tag team gold." Sara said smiling.

AWM got mad then walked backstage with Jeff and Gail who watched on then started backstage.

"Oh Jeff and Gail get back here I'm done with the two of you." Sara said smiling when they walked back onto the stage. "Tonight Gail Kim you will be in match against Jackie Gayda, And Jeff you are so damn out of luck. I changed my mind. No world Title Shot. I'll give the title to the one of you 4 at the end of Impact!" she added.

Gail Kim and Jeff walked backstage not happy at all. Christian and Sara posed in the ring as the crowd cheers loudly. They walked backstage holding hands smiling.

**Backstage**

Sara and Jay got backstage smiling and laughing. Right then Jeff walked up smiling.

"Welcome to the family Sara. You did a good job, You were good at there." Jeff said smiling and hugging her. "So I hope I get the title tonight." he added

"Thanks Jeff, I'll think about it." Sara said laughing.

He laughed as he walked off with Gail who shook her hand as she left. Sara smiled then grabbed the bottle Jay was drinking from.

"HEY THAT'S MINE!" shouted Christian.

"Well its Mine now!" Sara replied laughing when he grabbed her by the waist and tried to get the bottle back.

"NO MINE!" shouted Sara.

Right then Jay poured a cup of water down her back. Sara jumped away from him and looked at him. Right then her eyes got big who was behind Jay

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Sara said looking upset.

(Who's behind Jay?)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jay turned around and saw that Stephanie McMahon was standing behind him with a baby carrier. He looked at Sara then that Stephanie who had a blank look on her face.

"What are you doing here Stephanie?" asked Sara.

"I am not here to take you away from TNA I am looking at TNA since you now own it." replied Stephanie. " I am not going to buy it from you. I will not bother with it. I see that you are happy and I'm happy for that, plus I wanted you to see your niece " she added.

Sara just looked at her sister without a factual expression on her face. Jay looked at Stephanie then at Sara who was shaking her head.

"I take it that this is my cue to leave so honey I'm going to go." Jay said kissing Sara's lips as he walked off.

Stephanie pulled a chair up and looked at Sara who was looking down at the floor. Stephanie smiled then saw Sara looked at the carrier.

"Her name is Amber Nicole." Stephanie said smiling.

Sara picked her up and the baby looked at her with a baby smile. Stephanie laughed when Sara kissed the baby's stomaching her laugh.

"She looks like you Stephanie and has Paul's eyes." Sara said kissing Amber's forehead.

She put the baby back in the carrier and smiled at Stephanie who was looking at her. She looked up and saw Jay standing around the corner looking and smiling.

"You'd make a good mom Sara. You can baby sit sometimes." Stephanie said laughing.

Sara laughed at her big sister then kissed Amber's head as Stephanie left the arena smiling and leaving. Jay walked around the corner and smiled at Sara.

"I see that her becoming a mother has made her a good person with family members." Jay said laughing.

"Yes, I think it has." Sara said smiling. "Its time for me to tell the fans who I want to be the world title. Come on." She added as they walked down the hallway.

**Impact**

The show came back from commercial with Sara and Christian in the ring. The crowd was cheering when she was holding on the title.

"Alright I want, Jeff Jarrett, Rhino and Monty Brown out here." Sara said smiling.

One by One the guys walked out and got into the ring. Sara was sitting on the turnbuckle and Christian was in front of her. The crowd was cheering loudly.

"Alight Guys, I am the new owner of TNA so what I say goes." said Sara. "So guys, I want to put the NWA TNA world title on… RAVEN!" she added smiling.

Christian was smiling cocky at Jeff Jarrett who was watching Raven get into the ring. Raven waved at Jeff then turned to Sara who handed him the world title.

"THE NEW WORLD NWATNA CHAMPION RAVEN!" shouted Sara.

The crowd cheered loudly when the Raven posed with the title. Christian looked at Sara with a smile on his face then he whispered something into Sara's ear.

"Oh Jeff, You are not aloud for 3 months to go after the title." Sara said smiling.

Jeff gave his sister a look then went to hit her but Raven, Rhino, and Christian all got in front of her. Monty Brown and Jeff looked at them then got out of the ring shouting it wasn't fair.

"Guess what boys. Wrestling isn't fair!" Sara shouted without a mic.

The crowd cheered loudly as Sara got out of the ring with the guys and walked backstage.

**Backstage**

All of them got backstage and smiled each other when Sara sat down on a table smiling from ear to ear.

"Alright I don't like those looks you guys are giving each other." Sara said looking at the three of them.

Jay walked up to Sara and pulled her up while Scott got behind her and pulled her by the waist and picked her up. Terry grabbed her by her waist and put her on his shoulder.

"What in the hell are you damn guys doing?" shouted Sara.

"Yes what the hell are you doing?" asked Traci laughing when they walked by.

"We are going to give our new owner the treat me." Terry said laughing.

Sara's eyes got big then looked around at Traci who was laughing. The guys took her into a locker room shower. Terry put her down and Scott turned on the cold water.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted Sara.

Both Scott and Terry ran out of the shower room. Sara looked at Jay who was smiling at her and already took his shirt off.

"I knew something was up." Sara said smiling at him.

Jay walked over to her with a sexy grin his face. Sara pulled him down and kissed him on the lips with a French kiss. Jay broke the kiss and pulled Sara's shirt off throwing it into the locker room on the floor.

"Did you lock the door?" asked Sara smiling.

"yes I did." replied Jay smiling at her.

With a smile Sara put her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him the lips once again. Jay grabbed Sara's ass and picks her up. Sara wrapped her legs around his waist. Jay put her back against the wall and started to kiss her. Right then Sara broke the kiss smiling and breathing heavily.

"How about we dry off and go back to the hotel and make it little bit better." Sara said smiling.

"Alright lets go." Jay said putting her down.

They walked out of the shower and saw Traci smiling at them with a cheesy grin. Sara looked at him then laughed when Traci handed her a towel.

"now I know what you guys are going to do. So I will talk to you guys later." Traci said walking out of the locker room smiling.

"I thought you locked the door Mr. Reso." Sara said laughing when she go to her bag.

"I thought I did." replied Jay laughing.

Sara shook her head then grabbed a bra and a dry shirt. Sara got undressed fast then put her bra on. Jay was watching the whole time with a bright smile on his face.

"Stop watching me Jay, You get to have it in a few hours." said Sara said smiling.

"I don't wanna! I want look mommy!" shouted Jay like a 2 year old.

She didn't do anything but bust out laughing when Jay got done saying that. He put his shirt on and then grabbed a pair of blue jeans. Sara had changed into a dress and put her high heels on. She walked over to him and pinched him on the butt.

"Damn! That hurt!" shouted Jay when she walked by him.

Sara laughed as she put her hair up in a high pony tail. Jay put his beanie on his head then looked Sara who was holding her bag on her shoulders smiling at him.

"Damn, I how did I get a hot girlfriend." Jay said smiling

"You called me up and said Hey Sara its Jay, I wanted to know if we could go on a date..DUH!" Sara said smiling at him cocky.

"Don't get cocky with me young lady." Jay said popping her on the butt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I will get cocky for you if I want to Jay." replied Sara putting her hands on her hips.

Jay laughed at Sara as he walked over to her then grabbed her ass pulling her to him. Sara smiled at him then kissed on the lips.

"Hey you guys, would you get your lips off of each long enough to know something." Larry said walking into the locker room.

They broke apart and saw Larry who wasn't even smiling.

"Sara, Vince was in a accident. He is in the hospital and he hurt badly. I think you should go." Larry said.

Before Sara could do anything Jay grabbed their bags and pulled her out of the locker room. Larry followed close behind as they walked out of the arena.

"I'll call them and tell them that u are on your way. Stephanie and the baby is already there." Larry said.

Both Jay and Sara nodded at him while getting in the car. Sara nodded as the rental car took off.

Hospital

Jay and Sara pulled into the parking lot and saw that Stephanie was out side with Paul. Paul looked up when Sara walked up.

"What the hell are you doing here Sara. I mean you left!" Paul shouted at her.

Sara jumped back just a bit when Paul yelled at her. Jay looked at him with upset look then looked at Stephanie who has been crying.

"I am here Paul because he is my father and shut up I'm not in the mood for you shit." replied Sara.

Sara walked over to Stephanie and hugged her tightly.

"Sara, The doctor said that they don't know what will happen. A car ran straight into the back of the limo and stuck him. He is hurt badly." Stephanie said.

Sara nodded at Stephanie then wiped her sister's eyes. Sara and Stephanie walked into the hospital with Jay and Paul behind them.

Vince's Room

Stephanie and Sara walked in and saw Vince not awake in the room. His face was cut up and his left arm in a cast.

"Oh My God." Sara whispered putting her hand over her mouth.

They walked into the room and looked at Vince. Right then the dr. walked in.

"Stephanie and Sara, I am your father's doctor but I wanted to come tell you my self that is not likely your dad will be able to walk again and I know how busy the McMahon family with the wrestling thing but I need at least one of you to be with at all time for a least a year or two." Dr. Williams said.

Jay looked at Sara while Paul looked at Stephanie. Both of the girls looked at each other then looked at the Doctor.

"Well Sara, you're the only who isn't married with child so I say you do it." Paul said in a cocky way

"What a damn min Paul, Sara might not have a family but you need to show her some damn respect of I'll beat in to now." Jay said getting into Paul's face.

"BOYS!" shouted Stephanie getting between them. "Well Sara do you want to date care of dad?" she added looking at her.

Sara looked at Stephanie then at Jay who was looking at her.

(What Will Sara do, You'll have to find out in the next story)


End file.
